Ethereal
by LiliacSkies
Summary: Violet Gorgona escaped Beacon Hills five years ago after the tragic accident that left both her and her best friend, Stiles Stilinski, without mothers. A lot has changed in those years, and Violet is ready to come back to Beacon Hills to remember her mother and everything she fought for. But what happens when she's the one hiding secrets? (Currently being rewritten) STILESxOC


Violet Gorgona had an unfortunate habit of walking into the eye of the storm.

Beacon Hills had changed dramatically in the five years Violet Gorgona had been absent. Apart from the dramatic increase in supernatural activity, the crime rate had gone up worryingly high, making it the last town for people to want to move into. However, the Gorgona family wasn't your typical family, and sentimental value for them came before any number of crimes in their hometown.

"I bet you're glad we didn't sell the house now," Anthony Gorgona said as he drove towards the small town, rain pounding on the windshield, "Hopefully our old neighbours remember us, so it won't be too hard to settle back in."

"I'd actually prefer it if they didn't remember me dad," Violet replied tiredly, eyeing the surrounding forests with wary, "It'll be hard enough to start a new school without people remembering I'm 'the miracle child that survived a car crash'."

"Well, we both know that wouldn't be the most abnormal thing around here," Anthony joked as the rain pounded down on the deserted road, illuminated only by the full moon moonlight, "We're only another thirty minutes away so don't get too comfortable."

"Wasn't planning on it," Violet muttered, putting her head against the window as she watched the forest rush past her in a blur.

Nearly six years ago, Beacon Hills faced one of its biggest tragedies; a car crash, destroying a bridge and taking the lives of ten different people in its wake. Violet's mother was one of them, leaving Violet as the only survivor of the crash. After the funeral, she left Beacon Hills with her dad to never come back, but clearly their plans had somehow changed.

She didn't remember when the decision to come back had been made. It had been an unspoken rule not to talk about Beacon Hills, yet there they were, driving straight into the eye of the storm.

They stopped at a traffic light for a few moments, right next to the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign. Violet stared at the sign in both fear and excitement. For the most part, she was scared of being so far away from the place that she'd learnt to call home for the past five years. She already missed the sea breeze and the warm sunny afternoons, but she wanted to be closer to her mother. Beacon Hills was her birthplace and where she grew up, and no amount of fear could change that.

"You know, there's a beach a few hours away from here," Violet's dad mentioned casually as he continued driving, "Your mother would go there a lot. Maybe you and Lucas could take a trip down there when he drives down."

"Yeah, maybe," Violet muttered, her eyes focused once again on the trees around them. They were both tired, and Violet was not looking forwards to the following morning.

Her father had already registered her into the local high school, meaning she'd be starting in Beacon Hills High the following morning. She wasn't sure how common it was for someone to join in the middle of a semester, but something told her that it wasn't.

"You know, we could still leave," Violet suggested, "No one knows we're back yet. We could easily just turn the car around and-"

"No, Violet," her dad sighed, "No we can't."

And Violet knew exactly why they couldn't. It was an unwritten rule, but something they had to abide by in life.

A Gorgona could never back down.

"Stupid supernatural laws," Violet muttered, her dad chuckling deeply next to her.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, three teenagers were gathered in a blue jeep driving away from a failed party. The driver, Stiles Stilinski, was the only non-werewolf of the trio, which really displayed the increasing number of supernatural creatures already present in Beacon Hills.

"I'm just saying that there has to be more than just werewolves as mythical creatures," Stiles argued, making big incomprehensible arm gestures, "If werewolves exist, who says that there isn't a vampire ready to rip my throat out at the next U-turn?!"

"I think that if there were vampires we would've heard about it Stiles," Scott McCall, his best friend, tried to reason with him.

"Or maybe they're just really good at hiding," Isaac, sat at the back of the jeep joked.

"Not really easing my nerves over here!"

"Relax Stilinski," Isaac replied as he pulled out a notebook, flicking through the pages idly, "Derek said himself that there aren't any immediate dangers coming to Beacon Hills."

"Derek? As in brooding, always-moody Derek who hasn't shown himself publicly in the last six months?" Stiles asked incredulously, "Yeah, that man _really_ inspires confidence doesn't he?"

Scott and Isaac both rolled their eyes, which launched Stiles into a very detailed rant about the multiple scenarios that could result in his brutal and torturous death until he dropped both werewolves home. He drove back to his house with the quiet noise of the radio accompanying him, yet his mind still filled with dread. However, he was pleased to find both his dad and a few bags of take-out waiting for him.

"Wow, I love you," Stiles exclaimed happily as he sat across from his dad at the table, excitedly digging into his food.

His dad shook his head at his son's silliness, still in his sheriff uniform and having already finished his dinner, "Was that to me or the food?"

"I don't know," Stiles admitted, "But the food is definetly winning right now."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, the kitchen falling into a comfortable silence.

"So, someone bought the Gorgona house next door it seems," Sheriff Stilinski mused after a few minutes, walking towards the window and watching the lights of the mysterious house stream out from beneath the curtains.

Stiles froze mid-bite and turned to look out of the window. Surely, there was an unfamiliar car parked in the drive, the lights of the bedrooms on. His heart sunk at the memories he'd shared with his childhood best friend in that house, but no one had heard from the Gorgona family in years, and he figured he should probably get rid of the picture of him and Violet in his wallet at some point. Yet, he was a sentimental person, and he'd never had the heart to do so.

"Looks like it," Stiles muttered, "Do you want the last chicken leg?"

While the two families ate and prepared for the night, neither could imagine the path ahead, nor who or what they'd encounter together. They both busked in the memories of each other for that night, blissfully unaware of what the other had gone through.

* * *

"I'm just saying; if mermaids exist, that means that there's a very real possibility that the Loch Ness monster exists!"

Scott rolled his eyes at his best friends absurd ideas, opening his locker to put his books inside, "Stiles, please stop watching horror movies."

"But what if there's a pack of bloodthirsty fairies ready to tear my guts out?!" Stiles exclaimed as Isaac approached, Isaac giving Scott an ' _is-he-really-doing-this-again'_ look.

"If it calms you down, I'd like to remind you that we'd be able to sense a supernatural creature, werewolf scent and all," Isaac began, "Besides, we haven't had anything happen in _months_."

"Great, so I'm relying on your noses to keep me safe," Stiles groaned, turning away from his two friends, "I'm off to English before a vampire tries to kill me. Don't sniff too much you two."

Stiles left quickly, leaving two grinning werewolves at Scott's locker. However, the grins soon faded away when they caught the scent of something very strange.

"Hey Isaac," Scott began slowly, "Did Derek say anything about sea mist last time you spoke?"

"Yes, but it's impossible...," Isaac admitted, furrowing his eyebrows.

The two werewolves looked around in confusion, trying to find the source of the smell. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until Scott spotted her.

There was a girl on the other side of the corridor spraying herself with a little bottle of perfume. Neither of the boys recognised her from the back, but they took note of her long wavy dark brown hair. When she turned to speak to someone next to her, they noticed she was wearing an oversized camo jacket with a black high-neck top underneath it, tucked into a wooly checked mini skirt and adorned with black oxford-style shoes. However, the most prominent thing in her outfit was a long necklace with a green crystal attached to it.

"I've never seen her before," Isaac said, "How often do we get new students in the middle of the semester?"

"We rarely get new students in the first place," Scott answered, eyes glued to the girl as she walked away, the smell fading with her, "Do you think she's-"

"Nope," Isaac exclaimed, "No way. We're probably just letting Stiles get to our heads. No way would _something_ just pop out of the blue."

"It's happened before," Scott pointed out, staring at the girl, "There's something... off."

Meanwhile, Violet was a bundle of nerves. She hated being the new student, and by the looks she'd been getting from people, it was clear that she was the first new student in a _long_ time. Her eyes were peeled for anything odd or suspicious, ready to stay as far away from it as she could, but the weight of the necklace around her neck kept her grounded, reminding her of what she was.

That was the purpose of the necklace. Every mermaid had something to keep them anchored, a way of keeping their powers in. Their very soul was connected to nature, and Violet knew that the moment she removed the necklace she'd be vulnerable to the new environment, and that idea alone sent shivers down her spine.

She'd just finished asking someone for directions to her first class when she spotted a somewhat familiar strawberry-blonde girl making her way towards her, her heels clicking on the cheap highschool floor purposefully, everyone in the corridor turning to stare at her.

"You," she began immediately, her immaculate lips forming into a gentle 'O' shape, "I recognise you, but you're definetly new. No one in Beacon Hills has such killer style that I don't know about."

"...Thanks?" Violet answered shyly, "You might recognise me from before I moved. I'm-"

"-Violet Gorgona," the girl finished, something sparking behind her eyes, "I remember you now. Quite a sudden move. We were all shocked, especially Stiles."

Violet froze at the mention of his name. She'd tried her best to stay as far away from the memory of that boy as she could, but the idea of him still being in Beacon Hills hadn't crossed her mind yet. He'd been her best friend after all, and it was ridiculous to think that she could avoid him.

"H-He's still here? In Beacon Hills?" she asked hesitantly, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Of course he is silly," she replied, hooking her arm with Violets and pulling her to walk with her, "But enough about him. I'm Lydia, and I want to know _everything_ about you. As I said, there isn't a person in Beacon Hills I don't know with killer style like yours."

"You're awfully friendly," Violet pointed out, "Or is this just the standard welcoming committee? Because if so, then I'm rather impressed."

"If this was the standard welcoming committee I wouldn't know," Lydia admitted, "We don't get many newbies around here, or at least none that stick."

"I wonder why," Violet muttered to herself, turning back to Lydia, "So, do you always come across as a praying mantis or is this a new thing for you?"

Lydia smirked, untangling herself from Violet as she reached the door to AP Biology, "That's for you to find out."

With that, Lydia pushed the door open, strutting into the class with the faint memory of the Gorgona family echoing in her head. There'd always been mystery around that family, and she'd proved it from the way she instantly felt drawn to Violet. She'd definetly be keeping a close eye on the girl from now on.

* * *

"Is this seat taken?"

Violet looked up from her physics book in surprise to meet the eyes of a rather cute boy. He was looking at her questioningly, a gentle smile on his face, and although he was wearing all black, adorned with a leather jacket, his dimples made him look like the least intimidating puppy she'd ever seen in her life.

"Nope, go ahead," She replied with a smile, gesturing to the stool. The boy sat down immediately, pulling his own textbook out as the other students filed into the classroom.

"I'm Isaac," He introduced himself, "I don't remember seeing you around before."

"I'm Violet," She replied, studying him attentively, "Me and my dad moved back to Beacon Hills yesterday."

"Ah, new and mysterious," Isaac smirked, "You know, not many people come back to Beacon Hills after their first visit."

"Any reason for that?" Violet questioned, "You know; bad food chains, horrible raise in taxes... Maybe you're all just horrible people."

Isaac turned away from her just as their teacher walked in, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

Violet found herself distracted by mindless doodles for most of her classes. One perk of moving schools was the chance of a different syllabus. In her case, she'd met the fortune of having already learnt most of that years syllabus in her previous school, meaning she didn't have anything to catch up on. Lessons were now dedicated to her own leisure, but also to examine the rest of her peers.

The boy from her psychics, Isaac, had no other classes with her throughout that day. She didn't know what it was about him, but something was... Off. There was something beyond what people saw in him, and she was keen to know more.

The same went for Lydia, the peppy girl from that morning. There had to be more to her, because Violet refused to believe she was just an ordinary pretty face in a sea of hormonal teenagers. Everything in Beacon Hills seemed so mystical, so... New.

That's when it dawned on her. Although she'd changed from when she lived in the town, she realised that the town had changed alongside her, and as much as she wanted to believe it wasn't so, she was an outsider. An outsider with plenty of secrets to keep her _out_.

As the final bell for class rang, she navigated her way through the bustling corridors as people made their way to lunch. As much as she craved an unhealthily fried meal, she knew she had to attend her meeting with the school counselor.

Her father ever-so-caringly had signed her up for weekly meetings with the school counselor, specifically to deal with returning back to Beacon Hills. Eventually, she managed to find the counselor's office, and with a resigned sigh, she knocked on the door gently.

"Miss Gorgona, please come in," Mrs Morrell calmy said as she opened the door wide for Violet to walk in. She smiled politely at the counselor, however, like the rest of the people she'd met today, something didn't feel quite right about the woman.

"So, how are you settling in so far Violet?" Mrs Morrell asked as she sat down at her desk, "Made any friends?"

"Well it's only been half a day, so I wasn't really setting myself high in hopes of friends," Violet joked, "The people I've met so far are nice enough, but no one I would really consider a friend yet."

"Well that's completely normal," Mrs Morrell smiled, "How about your family? How's the move been for everyone?"

"Well as I'm sure you know since you have my file on your desk, it's only me and my dad left," She replied, "We've both had our fair share of moments where we missed mom here, but so far I haven't been incredibly emotional about the move."

"I'm glad," Mrs Morrell replied with the same sickeningly sweet smile, "But how _did_ you survive that accident? It really was a work of _magic_ , don't you think?"

That's when she realised what was odd about Mrs Morrell. There was a framed picture behind her on the wall of her graduation with someone she assumed was her dad with his arm around her shoulders. However, the woman in the picture had warm brown eyes.

And the woman in front of Violet had cold blue ones.

Immediately, Violet stood up and expertly reached into her pocket and pulled out some dried up seaweed powder. She blew it in the fake Mrs Morrell's face, backing up against the wall as she watched the creature in front of her shift back into its original form.

Moray Eels were not only dangerous sea creatures, but they could shift into a human form too. They were far more intelligent than humans assumed, and could easily use an illusion to take the form of another human. Violet had dealt with many over the years, and she'd always keep seaweed powder in her jackets just in case, a precaution set in place by her dad.

In front of her stood a human-sized eel, with legs and arms and gigantic teeth ready to tear a victim apart. Immediately, she felt her features changing, scales and gills forming on the side of her neck and down her arms, her eyes morphing to the colour she'd grown to hate.

Violet had to think fast. She couldn't let the creature escape, nor create any suspicions. She looked around the room frantically, dodging the claws of the creature.

That's when her eyes landed on the lighter next to the candle on her counselor's desk. Fire. Sea creatures _hated_ fire.

She grabbed the lighter, holding it towards the Eel. The creature screeched in pain, falling back against the wall as the flame came in contact with it's scales.

That's when Violet pulled out a pocket knife, letting the blade slip through the small flame before throwing it at the creature. It screeched and screamed in pain, however it did the trick. The creature dissolved into ashes, leaving the office in a deadly silence.

So much for her first day of school.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So... I've decided to completely restart this story, because I was completely and utterly unhappy with how it had turned out. Hope you don't mind x**_


End file.
